An automatic transmission may include a plurality of torque-transmitting mechanisms, such as clutches and brakes. Some of the torque-transmitting mechanisms may be selectively engageable to choose the speed ratio or operating mode of the transmission. The transmission may shift between different speed ratios based upon operating conditions of the powertrain into which the transmission is incorporated.